For Those Moments
by Little Miss AiLy
Summary: For those silent moments, I wanted to cry into your arms as well... But she was still there, in person, and in your heart. AthrunCagalli. Has poems, but is also a story. R&R. One-shot.


**For Those Moments**

**By:** _Akira Asakura_

**Genre:** Romance/Poetry

**Rating: PG**; for only slight language, nothing much.

**Summary: **_For those silent moments, I wanted to cry into your arms as well… But she was still there, in person, and in your heart. Athrun/ Cagalli. Has poems, but is also a story. RR._

**Disclaimer: **Credit for the creation of Gundam SeeD is not mine, to find it go that way. -Points toward credits of the Anime. — The poems are mine though, so no stealing!

…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥...

_For those silent moments, I wanted to cry into your arms as well…  
But she was still there, in person, and in your heart.  
Even though you broke it off, I can still see the glow in your eyes when you see her.  
I can feel the tension from her hugging him and seeking his comfort.  
But most of all, I can see that, for those moments, you were still attached to her…_

……………………………………………♥……………………………………………

Cagalli Yula Athha held back the tears that pleaded to come as she watched the scene: Kira Yamato, holding Lacus Clyne close, comforting the fluorescent haired, crying beauty. She wanted that, only with _him_, a different _him_. She kept herself calm, or her way of calm, managing a scowl with a light essence of hurt. Beside her stood the navy-headed boy of her desire, the man always slightly out of reach, first because of engagement, and now because of long-term attachment, afterward regret. What a torture he was, that Athrun Zala.

The spiritful blonde gritted her teeth, her eyes cast upon the afore-mentioned boy. How was she to compare to that rose-haired teen? Lacus was not only beautiful, but heartfully kind, something not seen on this envious girl's exterior. And Dear Miss Clyne was also basically a princess, not to mention a Pop-Diva, so she had the riches too. If a man hadn't loved the outer beauty and kindness, he always had the cash to look to. Cagalli though, was a girl among Nomads, though actually an Orb headman's daughter. She had still had nothing much to offer but spirit and rough beauty, otherwise the question was still standing strong: How was she to compare?

She turned back, towards the brunette and his fair maiden. They were gone. _'Oh the joy, now we're left to awkward tension.' _She turned on her heel. "Damn," she muttered, not sure what excuse to use for spurting the word. She cast a look back: indifference. "I'll be in my room. I have- some work to do. I'll see you later." Her sentences and words were choppy, unsure, dismayed.

"Wait." The hand was around her wrist, the crimson uniform see perfectly. His voice was faint, trying not to overwhelm her. He felt sorry. "I just wanted to say, thanks. I'm sure you kept me safe." Some excuse that was.

"I didn't do- anything. I was just- here, waiting- on the sidelines, and hoping-." Her voice still choppy, she cut herself off. _'That's all I've been doing: hoping, that I'll get you, but I'm always an inch off, just a step away.'_ Her voice had been breaking, not only to cut the crying but also to cut the conversation. She felt like she was suffocation. "I need to go now." Tears were fighting at her eyes to let free, to run full-range.

She continued on, or so she tried, but his grip was strong, now confident. "Cagalli." His voice rang a chillingly solid tone. He sounded like the troop leader he was supposed to be. As she turned slightly, his voice softened.

She remained cool, collected. "Yes, Capt. Zala?" Her tone was serious, not meant to joke at the formal name. Her eyebrow cocked. She'd obviously trained herself to be quite defiant, and it worked well. It worked alright, and it showed.

"Cagalli, just let me talk to you." The voice was light again, trying to be gentle, yet also sounding very guilty. The forest-colored eyes were cast down, ashamed of something, something unknown to Cagalli. "I just don't get it." His steady tone was cracking, the laugh was nervous. He fidgeted, pulling at the collar of his sleeve to bring it over his palm for some reason or another. He had something to say, but obviously he couldn't get it out. Finally, words came to his mouth. "I can never act casual around you. You always- I guess you just make me freeze up. I have to hide it, acting serious or- or official. I just- I just want to really get to know you, but I can't even open up myself. I guess my expectations are too great." The grip dropped from her hand, now slighting threaded through his blue hair and over the right side of his upper face. He looked frustrated, but not in an angry way, more like he just couldn't get his emotions straight. He sat upon a rail, long, pail fingers running against the cool metal. Cagalli sat as well, slightly apart from him. He took her hand, casting his eyes even more downward as he interlaced their fingers. Her peach skin felt soft. "Listen, I don't understand anything lately. I don't get this feeling with Lacus. I don't imagine her eyes staring into mine. I wake with the sunrise, seeing your soft, amber eyes. It sounds pretty dumb, but yeah…" She blushed. "But it's an old habit to worry over Lacus. Maybe, since she's a Clyne, she's so sheltered, I've become like another of her body guards. But I broke things off with her, because of you, Cagalli. This pendant did keep me going. It reminded me that if I remained, I'd have you to come back to." The nervous laugh came again. "Hopeless, aren't I?" He dropped his hand from his face, his hair flicking into his eyes. He ignored it.

She was speechless, staring at his downcast face. Without a reply, he ended. "I guess the point is, I love you Cagalli." He kissed her hand, placing it back on her lap and stood up. "I probably need to go too." He started to walk away. Guilt sagged his shoulders as the teen strode away. He'd said it, but what was the result?

_But maybe I'll get my chance, there just one question:  
__Will I take it?_

She shot up, her boots clicking as she came behind him. "Captain Athrun Zala," she called, her tone as official as she could get it. He turned around and she smiled, putting her arms around him. "I love you too." And so she leaned forward, kissing him. Tears finally came shortly after though, and they pulled apart, Cagalli wiping the liquid furiously. "Damn, that was ruined. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He was smiling, his arm around her shoulder, the other around her waist. She blushed. "Should we head towards dinner?" His question was to stun the awkwardness.

"Sure, we can talk later." They held hands as they went about the ship.

_Surely, I'll seize the moment.  
__I merely hope the results are nothing but rewarding._

……………………………………………♥……………………………………………

**For Those Moments  
**-In the view of Cagalli Yula Athha

For those moments, I wanted so much to cry in your arms,  
But I knew she was always there.  
For that slight second, I wanted to kiss you,  
But something blocked the way.  
For those moments, I couldn't hold it back,  
So kissing you, I also cried.

(Note: The un-italicized poem lines are a small, separate, poem.)

…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥…♥...

**A/N:  
**Okay, so I hope you liked it, and hopefully you'll review the story for me… I know it's a bit OOC and corny, especially for Gundam SeeD, but I like it. I think it's sweet. All info on the inspiration for this story will be posted on my bio-page, if anyone wants to know. This is a one-shot, so don't expect updates, but I may find more inspiration and make a continuing story of some sort. I love this coupling, don't you? Okay, I'll stop rambling. Bye-bye, until my next fanfiction you come upon!


End file.
